Minato Namikaze
Minato Namikaze is a fighter from the Naruto franchise. He is the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. He is the father to Naruto Uzumaki. He is known greatly for being one of the fastest shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. History Minato grew up in the Hidden Leaf Village. He was one of the skilled ninjas in his class. One day, Minato realized that Kushina was kidnapped by the men from the Hidden Lightning Village because she was the host of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Minato rescued her and from that day forth, he became friends with her. He has been the student of one of he Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. Throughout the years, Minato has earned recognition for being a very powerful ninja and has became a jonin of his own team called team Minato. He led through many missions. Minato Namikaze participated in the Third Great Shinobi World War. He once encountered in the A and B in the war. He also lead his team, Team Minato, through the war. Unfortunately he lost one of the his teammates, Obito Uchiha, to Iwagakure Ninjas. After the war was over, the Third Hokage retired and Minato became the Fourth Hokage. Around this time, Minato's wife, Kushina was about to give birth to their son, Naruto Uzumaki. After the birth of his son Naruto, Minato did not have a lot time to celebrate his son's birth as a Masked Man attempted to kill his son and kidnapped his wife in an effort to capture the Nine-Tails. He managed to save her and his son from the Masked Man. He then teleported one of the Nine-Tails tailed beast balls outside of the village but he later encountered the Masked Man. He fought the Masked Man and was able to make the man retreat. At last moments of his life, Minato managed to seal half of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox into his son and the other half into himself and saying his final words to his son along with his wife. After his death, Minato was sealed within the death god as a way to seal away half of the Nine-Tails' chakra. Minato later reappeared in Naruto's mind after his rage allowed the Nine-Tails to take over his body. He was able to suppress the Nine-Tails chakra and briefly told Naruto that perhaps Nagato was being manipulated by a greater evil. He told him that he trusts him and that he could find a way to stop Nagato before leaving. Minato later appeared in the Fourth Great Ninja War where he was reincarnated by Orochimaru's Impure World Reincarnation. He was brought back in order to help the Shinobi Alliance in their battle against Madara, Obito, and the Ten-Tails. After the conversation and speech by Hashirama and the others, Minato manages to make it to the battlefield where he was able to save the alliance from the Ten-Tails tailed beast ball. He later helped them seal up the Ten Tails in a barrier with the other Hokage. When Obito came from the other dimension, Minato sensed that it was the Masked Man and attacked him. He was surprised that it was Obito. Obito immediately became the Ten-Tails Jinchuuriki. Minato, Naruto, and Sasuke had to retreat immediately to observe their enemy. Minato saved his son and Sasuke from Obito in the battle. After gaining control of the Ten-Tails power, Obito began mocking Minato for being weak and insignificant to him and the power that he holds. Naruto stuck up for his father and the two synchronized their Nine-Tails power to take on Obito. Minato and the Shinobi alliance helped Naruto and Sasuke remove the Ten Tails from Obito. After Obito crashed down to the Earth from having the Tailed Beasts removed from him, Minato prevented Sasuke from killing Obito. Minato and Kakashi had a conversation with Obito about will power and tried to get closure for Obito's sins but the Black Zetsu tooked over Obito's body and forced him to revive Madara. After Madara's revival, Obito was used as a pawn by Black Zetsu to fight Minato and Kakashi. Some time passed and Minato learned from Gaara that his son, Naruto, lost the Nine-Tails chakra to Madara in their battle and that he needs the other Nine-Tails chakra from him to help revive Naruto. However, Black Zetsu intervened and took the chakra of the Nine-Tails so that he could give it to Madara later. When Madara appeared, Minato, Kakashi, and Gaara attempted to stop him but were knocked back. Obito and Kakashi manages to avoid Madara and send him to the other dimension with Naruto and Sakura. Minato helped Guy in his battle against Madara when he was in his Eight-gates mode. After the battle, Madara managed to cast the Infinite Tsukyomi and every living person was caught in the genjutsu except for him and the Hokage and Team 7. He later gathered with the other Hokage. They discussed the situation and wanted to know what had happened to Team 7 and Madara since his lower half remained on the floor. The Sage of the Six Paths suddenly appeared from Madara's remain and began informing them on the situation and giving them instructions on what to do. The Hokage and the other Kage helped Team 7, the Tailed Beasts, and Madara come back from Kaguya's dimension. Minato and the other Kage began to return to the afterlife. Minato congratulates Naruto on ending the war and also wished him a happy seventeenth birthday. Naruto has his last words with Minato and told him that he is a great father. He is happy about his son's future and he returned to the afterlife with the other Kage. Abilities Minato was once known to be one of the fastest ninjas in the world. He can travel at incredibly fast speeds making it look as if he teleport to where he is going. Minato is also an expert in many ninjutsu and can perform powerful sealing techniques on powerful opponents. After Minato's death and revival, Minato retained the Yin-half of the Nine Tails chakra making him capable of using its chakra coat in battle. He can use the Nine-Tails chakra cloak to create limbs, make a replica of the Nine-Tails for example. Weakness After his revival through the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation justu, Minato can regrow his limbs after receiving damage. But when he gets into contact with the chakra of the Six Paths, he can permanently lose his limbs without regrowing them. Stats Category:Naruto characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Legends Category:Deceased characters Category:All-range fighters Category:Merciful fighters Category:War fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Martial artists Category:Incredibly powerful fighters Category:Speedsters Category:Powerhouses Category:Sages